


Avenger Bedroom Scenes

by whiteraven1606



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Breathplay, Cock Rings, Fingerfucking, Gags, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Sounding, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteraven1606/pseuds/whiteraven1606
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each chapter contains a different pairing in a explicit scene. Tags will be updated with each chapter update.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thor/Steve

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted some of these to Tumblr on a sideblog. I've cleaned up the typos as much as possible. 
> 
> Each chapter will be a different pairing. Everything is just smut in these. I needed a way out of the slump I am currently in. One thing I can always write is smut. *shrugs*
> 
> Tags subject to change with each additional chapter. Please, don't flame me for it, m'kay? Please and thank you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor/Steve, kinks include: size kink, sex magic, orgasm delay, sex toys

****

Thor ran his fingers down Steve’s spine. “You are certain, Steven?”

Steve stroked his thumb along the vein in Thor’s cock. “Pretty certain.”

Thor grinned and positioned himself against Steve. “I am thick.”

Snorting, Steve pushed himself down on Thor’s cockhead. “I like big dicks.”

Thor hitched his pelvis, furthering his penetration of Steve’s body. “Well that you do.”

Steve smirked and used his foot to pull Thor tight against him. “Ah…Yes. Thick and pulsing. I can…feel your vein against my rim.”

Thor rumbled in his throat and rolled his hips against Steve, grinding against him. “You are very tight around me, Steven.”

Steve gasped and reached up to grip Thor’s shoulders. “Hard, Thor. Make me feel it.”

Thor pushed down on Steve’s chest as he let himself go. He pounded Steve harder than he normally would allow himself with a mortal. He felt every twitch of Steve’s legs as Thor found Steve’s prostate several different times. 

Steve panted, his head turned to the side as he felt ever sensation of Thor’s thick cock working in and out of his body. Thor pressed his hand to Steve’s collarbone, pushing Steve down tight to the floor as Thor fucked him steadily.

Thor let loose his own magic and watched it flow over Steve as the man’s orgasm hit him. Thor took him for several more thrusts before pulling out and fingering Steve’s gaping opening.

"Look at what your greed has done to you, Steven."

Steve turned his head to see himself in the mirror along the far wall as he panted. “Again?”

Thor plunged his fingers deep into Steve’s body. “When I am done, Steven.”

Steve whimpered and half-rolled so he could see what Thor was doing to him in the mirror. “How thick are you fingers?”

"Together they are thicker than my mighty shaft. You will do well to take them all, Steven."

Steve moaned as Thor slipped in the fourth finger. “So good.” He pushed his ass into each of Thor’s strong thrusts. “Try…try that…toy too.”

Thor glanced at the slim toy that Steve had blushed when showing him on the information web. Thor picked it up and nestled it under his fingers against Steve’s rim. “The bumps will be keenly felt, will they not?”

Steve whimpered and gasped as Thor shoved the toy in quickly as a single slide against Thor’s fingers until the toy was nestled against Steve’s prostate.

Steve’s eyes went wide before he dropped his head to grind it against the floor. “Fuck.”

Thor smiled widely as he worked the toy and his fingers deeply into Steve. “It is good to hear your unbridled voice.”

Steve panted as he worked his hand on himself as Thor kept plunging the toy and his fingers into Steve. He needed to come, it all was so large and felt so good.

Thor kissed Steve’s sweaty shoulder. “Should I release you from my magic, Steven?”

Steven gasped as he franticly jerked himself as he ground against Thor’s fingers and the toy. 

Thor leaned his weight onto Steve, pinning him down tight to the floor. “Should I release you?”

Steve groaned as he rubbed his scrotum with the hand that wasn’t busy stroking himself furiously. “P-please.”

Thor kissed his temple. “Such a lovely begging voice, Steven. You are truly my favorite pursuivant.” Thor let his magic flow.

Steve went stiff as his orgasm crashed through him. It was so strong he lost track of himself.

****

Thor tucked the blanket around Steve’s sleeping body. His power told him that Steve as well sated. The clean up quickened by the fine clothes that Thor had taken a liking to. Thor settled down beside Steve and ran his hand over Steve’s lovely naked skin.

Steve hummed in his sleep and Thor smiled down on him.

****


	2. Tony/Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony/Thor, kinks include: sex magic, cock rings, vibrators, sex toys, bondage, sounding, gags

****

Tony knelt at Thor’s feet. “You know you get a bum rap.”

Thor rumbled in the back of his throat. He gazed down at Tony.

"I mean, not that this isn’t awesome and all." Tony palmed Thor’s cock. "Most people only know about the thunder and crap." He kissed Thor’s thigh and snapped the cockring shut. "By your own admission not many know the full force of your, what’d you call it? Magical ways of the bedchamber?"

Thor snorted.

Tony grinned as he ran his thumbnail up Thor’s shaft. “I honestly thought Steve was going to combust from blushing.” Tony stood up. “Not that it wouldn’t be bad, you and him. Might loosen him up some.”

Thor’s eyes crinkled at the corners as Tony picked up the next toy.

"Yeah, you’d like that. Probably top him into the floor, huh?" Tony clipped the nipple weight on and flicked it to get it swinging as Thor arched into the pain.

"Like that?" Tony rubbed the nipple that was still bare. "I think we’re going to leave you lopsided." He kissed the edge of Thor’s mouth where the spider gag held it open. "Good little god, aren’t you?"

Thor went to his knees as Tony tapped the back of his thigh. The weights on his nipple slapped into him and Thor rolled his shoulders back, putting his hands at the small of his back.

"You need something, there, little god?"

Thor let his eyes go half-closed as Tony leaned in close to lick at Thor’s neck. He gasped and let his head dip to one side to bare himself to his lovely attendant.

Tony smiled against his skin. “Yeah, like that.”

He stepped back and Thor felt himself sway as though to follow.

Tony came back with a shaped toy. It bulged at the base and flared in several places along the length of it. “Since you’re being so good for me I think you deserve a reward, don’t you?”

Thor spread his knees as Tony slicked the pretty little toy. It slid into him with a few teasing motions on Tony’s part.

"There. Wow, you took that beautifully." Tony ran his fingers up Thor’s spine. "Just like a god, yeah?"

Thor smiled as he could around the gag and leaned his forehead to touch Tony’s shoulder. 

Tony ran his fingers through Thor’s hair. “Yeah.” 

Thor eased out his power and touched Tony’s body with it as the toy within him started to buzz.

Tony smirked and then his eyes widened as he stared down at himself. “Oh, wow. Not just the weather, then.” He smirked at Thor as he thumbed a small control device.

Thor threw his head back as the buzz increased within him.

Tony leaned close and nipped at Thor’s ear. “Okay, little god. Let’s see what you can do.”

Thor tried to keep his focus on his magic wrapped around Tony’s body as Tony used his toy to tease and torment him. Their agreed upon game was glorious in the pleasure brought to him.

Thor panted as Tony turned the buzz down and up at intervals.

Tony palmed himself as Thor’s magic ran free through him. “Fuck, you’re good.” He reached out and flicked the weights on Thor’s nipple.

Thor gasped through the gag as he lost his focus. His hips started to jerk as the toy’s power grew.

Tony wrapped his hand around Thor’s dick. “Good try, little god. Ready for the next toy?”

Thor moaned and canted his hips towards his attendant as Tony picked up a thin length of metal. Thor resettled his hands at the small of his back as Tony squeezed lube down into Thor’s cock.

Tony glanced up from his ministrations. “Ready?”

Thor gave a slight nod and then stared down at himself as Tony feed the metal into him. It went slowly. Thor clenched his hands as Tony flicked the end of the metal with his fingertip.

"Look at that. Stuffed full, aren’t you, little god?" Tony kissed Thor’s cheek. "Look at you…all flushed and sweaty. You need more?"

Thor shimmed his hips as the buzz picked back up and the movements made the metal in his shaft more keenly felt. He could only nod as he tried to gather himself to push his magic into Tony again.

Tony arched his back as he fondled himself as Thor’s magic played over him. “Fuck, that’s good. You…tingle.” He reached up and twisted the nipple not weighted down.

Thor lost his concentration again and knelt there panting as Tony walked slowly around him.

"Such a little god, aren’t you?"

Thor let his eyes close as Tony stopped in front of him.

Tony slipped something cold along Thor’s scrotum until it was cupping him. It clicked as Tony closed it around Thor’s balls. “This is awesome. I’m hardly able to walk and you look so wrecked.”

Thor surged upward on his knees as the cold metal against his bollocks started to tingle.

"I wondered if you’d feel that." Tony touched Thor’s lips. "Ohhh, too dry. Just a second, little god." Tony moistened his fingers and ran them across Thor’s lips.

Thor blinked dumbly at him as the tingling in him was joined by the buzzing.

Tony kissed him and brushed back his hair. “So awesome. Just look at you.” He tapped Thor on the cheek. “Hey, magic or we stop. Rules, remember?”

Thor focused as best he could, pushing his magic into Tony’s body.

Tony crashed to his knees next to Thor and reached behind him to thrust into Thor’s body with the buzzing toy. “Fuck. More…more…little god.”

Thor whimpered as his magic and the toy’s buzzing and tingling mingled in Thor’s mind. Everything was sensation and it was the best offering Thor had gotten in centuries.

****

Tony lay on the floor covered in his own come with Thor on his side beside him, still panting through the gag. “That…was awesome.” He pushed himself up and undid the gag.

Thor gently wrapped Tony’s hand in his own. “Again, Anthony.”

Tony tugged his hand from Thor’s and patted his shoulder. “Later. Right now I can’t move.”

Thor smirked and pulled Tony to him. “Restore power to the toys, Anthony.” Thor’s voice was hoarse and lower than normal.

"Only if you’ll call me Tony."

Thor rumbled in his chest and kissed Tony’s neck. “Tony. Please?”

Tony flicked the power on and drifted as Thor’s magic washed over him.

Thor pulled Tony to lay on him and ground up against Tony as the toys buzzed and tingled. 

Tony let himself relax as Thor climaxed again, his come seeping from around the sound. He kissed Thor’s neck as Thor started to gasp and jerk his hips faster.

Thor could finally feel past the toys after his third release. He shaped his power and pressed it into Tony gently.

Tony gasped as it felt like a toy was being slowly pushed into him. He clutched at Thor’s shoulders as the magic became nearly solid. It felt as though Thor was fucking him with a charged rod of power. It was warm and seemed to pulsate with each twitch of Thor’s hips.

Tony ground himself against Thor as the power blossomed in him. Tony climaxed again as Thor shuddered under him.

****

Thor gently lay Tony down on the fine sheets. He carefully pulled the covers over the mortal. He kissed Tony’s shoulder. “I greatly enjoyed your worship, Tony.”

Tony muttered into his pillow as Thor eased down beside him to take his rest with his attendant at his side.

****


	3. Tony/Dean Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark/Dean Winchester, kinks include: breath play

****

Tony followed Dean deeper into the man’s Batcave. “Wow. Nice. You got a dungeon lurking in here somewhere too?”

Dean smirked as he opened a door. “We’ve got depths, Stark.”

Tony chuckled and looked around the bedroom. “Nice selection of weapons.”

Dean nodded as he tipped the picture on his desk face down. “Thanks. You haven’t had any more trouble since that vamp we ganked for you, right?”

Tony made a so-so gesture with his hand. “Nothing special. You know, terrorist attacks on my house, blew all the armors, and I got the arc reactor removed.” He knocked on his chest.

Dean cocked his head. “What healed you up?” He stepped closer and ran his hands up the front of Tony’s shirt.

Tony opened it up to show him the smooth expanse of his chest. “Extremis modified by my good friend Dr. Banner. I’m happy I didn’t end up with an alter that’s all rage and green.”

Dean shook his head slightly as he ran his fingertips across Tony’s skin. “Damn. Not a single scar.” He glanced up at Tony. “Stark, did it fix your breathing problems?”

Tony grinned. “Wanna find out?”

Dean pulled Tony down on top of himself as he fell onto his bed. “Fuck, yes.”

****

Dean stripped Stark out of his expensive suit and pushed his own jeans and boxers off out of the way. Stark knelt over him and licked at Dean’s cock.

"That’s…good."

Stark smirked down at him and squeezed the base of Dean’s shaft. “Want me to ride you?”

Dean could barely nod as Stark rolled a condom down Dean’s cock. “Yeah…shit.”

Stark laughed as he poured lube over Dean’s fingers. “Just a minute. It didn’t do anything for how fast I can spread my ass.”

Dean snorted and cupped the back of Stark’s head as he leaned over Dean’s chest as Dean worked a finger into him. “You are a huge slut, Stark.”

"Uhm. Less now than I used to be." Stark wiggled and nipped at Dean’s throat. "More, slowpoke."

Dean rolled his eyes and slid another finger in. “Don’t make me spank you.”

Stark smiled against Dean’s skin. “I might like that too much. Where’s the belt?”

Dean used his free hand to snag the belt without the tongue in the buckle out from under his pillow. “Got it. You’re ready for it now?”

Stark nudged his nose against Dean’s collarbone. “I’ve been ready forever.”

Dean snorted and let Stark take the belt. He watched avidly as Stark slipped the belt into the buckle and dropped the looped belt over his own head. Stark grinned at him and ground down on Dean’s fingers.

Dean smiled and pulled sharply on the end of the belt, snugging the loop tight around Stark’s neck.

Stark’s eyes went wide and he ground down harder against Dean’s hand. “Fuck.”

Dean slipped his fingers free from Stark and he touched Stark’s hip with his messy hand. “Good idea.”

Stark snorted and straddled Dean’s hips. Dean held himself for Stark to sink down on.

It was so tight and warm around his cock that Dean wanted to just drift in it, but Stark’s whimper brought Dean back to the beauty of Stark begging for him.

Dean pulled the loop just a little tighter. “Hurts to draw in air, doesn’t it?”

Stark’s eyes were half-closed as he rolled his hips.

Dean braced his feet and shoved his cock up into Stark’s pliant body.

Tony’s breathing sounded harsh in the quiet as he ground hard down on Dean.

Dean slowed his thrusts as he loosened the belt. Stark gasped, pulling in air, as he dropped down to lay on Dean’s body.

"Gonna make you feel it, Stark." Dean rammed his cock into Stark over and over as he yanked the loop tight and held it. 

Stark gave him a strangled moan as his hands twitched against Dean’s sides.

Dean grinned as he used Stark’s responses to tell him when to let the man take in air. He pushed down his need to come as he rolled Stark off himself to put Stark on his back on Dean’s bed.

He watched Stark’s skin quiver as Dean plunged back into him. Stark was gasping for air through the restriction of the belt.

Dean pulled it a tiny bit tighter and hammered Stark with harsh quick jabbing strokes.

Stark trembled as he arched up into Dean. His cock lay limp and heavy against Stark’s leg.

Dean flicked his thumbnail across the head of Stark’s cock as he let the belt go slack.

Stark arched hard, shuddering through a orgasm, his dick twitching as he panted shallowly.

Dean buried himself deep and came with a quiet moan.

Stark’s shaky hands came up to Dean’s ribs and patted him softly. “G-good, Dean.”

Dean grinned against Stark’s chest as the raw sound of the man’s voice. “You want to come?”

Stark hummed and rolled onto his side, pulling Dean with him until they were spooning. “Later.” Stark cleared his throat. “After you tell me what’s happening with Sammy. He looked like crap at dinner.”

Dean sighed against Stark’s shoulder blade. “Way to ruin the afterglow.”

Stark patted Dean’s hand. “You’ll get more later.”

Dean smirked as he nipped at Stark’s shoulder. “I’d better.” He put his chin on Stark’s shoulder and started to tell him as much as he could about Sammy’s trials.

****


End file.
